Las vueltas de la vida
by LuaL
Summary: Reload! un nuevo comienzo... que pasa cuando maduras y quieres darle rumbo a tu vida? y si no solo depende de ti? YohXAnnaXHao, reviews o negai! YoY... nu se enojen


**Las vueltas de la vida (reload XDD)**

**Notas iniciales**

**(..,) notas importantes**

**-...- diálogo**

'**...' pensamientos**

**(n.a: ...) notas de la Autora**

**Chapter I "prólogo"**

* * *

El trinar de las aves comenzó a escucharse por todo Fumbari... ya estaba amaneciendo. El sol lentamente se dejaba mostrar, iluminando con los cálidos rayos de Luz. Poco a poco el cielo comenzaba a aclarar dando paso así a una nueva mañana.

Una más para este caluroso verano...

La gente comenzó a realizar sus tareas diarias... a vivir su aburrida y repetida vida, una y otra vez.

Todos los días eran iguales, para todos y la familia Asakura no era la excepción.

Hoy, como todos los días de la semana, como todos los meses... y luego de 2 años de la interrupción del torneo, el joven Asakura debía cumplir con sus obligaciones cotidianas... siendo vigilado por su prometida. Nada ha cambiado... ¿o si?

-¡que sueño tengo!- se quejó el joven Asakura mientras bajaba perezosamente las escaleras. Era temprano y había dormido muy mal pero eso era lo que menos le importaba a su prometida...

-ya deja de quejarte y date prisa con el desayuno que me muero de hambre- le reprochó mientras le seguía... vigilándolo.

-si señora...- exclamó resignado. Caminaba lentamente sin importarle que la sacerdotisa le pisara los talones y siguiera cada uno de sus movimientos... al fin y al cabo siempre lo hacía.

Revisó que hubiera lo necesario para hacer un desayuno decente y se lavó las manos; tomándose su tiempo.

-Yoh...-

-dime-

-¡quieres darte prisa o si no te aumentaré el entrenamiento!- le gritó desesperada...

-ya no me importa... al fin de cuentas me lo aumentas todos los días...- respondió sin el mas mínimo interés

-...- sin duda estaba sorprendida... en condiciones normales, el joven castaño le rogaría por no aumentarle el entrenamiento... la complacería con tal de no sufrir un poco mas, si embargo...- Yoh, ¿estás bien?- preguntó espontáneamente

-claro que si- respondió y se puso a cocinar.

La rubia lo observó por unos momentos... valla que su Yoh cambió con el paso del tiempo. Aunque solo pasaron 2 años pero fueron suficientes para hacerlo madurar un poco.

Una leve sonrisa se dibujó en su pálido rostro –no te tardes demasiado- le pidió con suavidad inusual en ella que logró hacer temblar al Shaman

-claro que no- respondió algo sonrojado... eran contadas las veces en que Anna le hablaba suavemente y no lo regañaba, por eso le encantaba que lo hiciera.

-bueno, estaré en mi cuarto... llámame cuando esté listo- informó antes de retirarse, recibiendo un "si" por respuesta.

El joven Asakura quedó solo, salvo por Amidamaru que rondaba por toda la planta baja, conversando con los fantasmas que habían logrado sobrevivir en la pensión. Podía pensar con absoluta libertad... su Annita si que había cambiado... si antes ella le gustaba y le atraía fuertemente, ahora la amaba con toda su alma...

Moría de ganas por ir a su cuarto, decírselo y devorarla a besos... parecía tan fácil... pero no lo era. Podría ser lo que el mas deseaba pero tan solo ese pequeño acto podría significar una muerte segura.

Y es que no estaba muy seguro de lo que la itako sentía... si sus sentimientos eran correspondidos. Ella la mayor parte del tiempo era y es muy cruel con el joven, sin embargo... de no ser por eso (que día a día lo fortalecían mas y mas) seguramente hubiese muerto en la batalla contra Hao en el torneo...

Por ello le estaba eternamente agradecido, pero... a veces ella era tan tierna con el...

'vas a tener que hacer algo al respecto' se dijo así mismo. Una vez el torneo se interrumpió y volvieron a casa, se prometió que le confesaría sus sentimientos a la itako... y ni si quiera en 2 años pudo hacerlo.

-ya es hora de que cumplas tu promesa-

sin finalizar

* * *

Konnichiwa!!!

TT nu me peguen... les juro que mis intenciones no son malas!!! YoY

Empecé de nuevo esta historia por que.. sinceramente esta super mal escrita (en un comienzo) y uds se merecen algo mejor... por eso y en honor de todos los chicos que han leído mi historia la arreglé.

Uds han sido grandes testigos de mis avances como escritora y todo se los debo a uds... a sus comentarios y tomatazos XDD

Espero que respeten mi decisión y que lean de nuevo el fik!!! Les aseguro que, si la primera versión estaba buena, esta lo será el doble!!! O mil veces mejor que la otra!!!

Espero que les agraden los grandes arreglos que hice pero no se preocupen... la historia no cambiará para nada...

Muchas gracias por su comprensión y por su apoyo incondicional!!!

Pero antes de seguir con los demás caps... quiero agradecer a todos mis queridos lectores y mas aun a los que me han dejado reviews!!

**Mai-tachikawa, Annami-punk, Ai-chan4, leny, keiko-sk, DarkD, Budam, Needle Asakura, Belzer, zumi-suu, Kanna Asakura, Nattyxan, Beu Rib, misatito, yukari, Selene Kiev... (perdón si se me olvidó alguien pero... la mensa borró la historia antes de ver los reviews... ññUUuuu)**

Muchas gracias a todos y nos vemos pronto en el siguiente capítulo.... Feliz Navidad para todos!!! Y un prospero Año nuevo... no se preocupen... tengan mucha fe ycrean en Kami-sama.!!!

LuaXan!!


End file.
